gallowmerefandomcom_hu-20200214-history
MediEvil
Ez a lap a játék első részéről szól. Ha többi részről akarsz információkat keresni, tekintsd meg ezt a lapot: Medievil részek. PlayStation Network: |genre = Akció - Kaland |ratings = ESRB: Teen ELSPA: 11+ OFLC: G8+ |modes = Egyjátékos}} A egy akció-kalandjáték, a sorozat első tagja. A játékot az SCE Studio Cambridge fejlesztette, és a Sony adta ki. 1998 Október 9. - én Európában, 1998 Október 30. - án Észak Amerikában, és 1999 Június 17. - én japánban PlayStation -re. 1999 - ben a játékot Platinum Kiadásként árulták. 2003 Májusától pedig a C-12: Final Resistance játékkal együtt adták. A játékot a ''MediEvil 2 folytatta 2000 - ben. 2005 - ben egy remake verziót adtak ki MediEvil: Resurrection néven PSP platformra. A játékot le lehetett tölteni PSP -re, és PlayStation 3 - ra a Playstation Store segítségével. Játékmenet A játék igen sok területen keresztülvezeti a játékost, egészen a temetőtöl ami természetesen hemzseg a zombiktól, a repülő kalózhajóig, ami pedig a kalózoktól hemzseg. Ezen kívül nagyon sok felvehető tárgy is megtalálható a játékban, amit a különböző szinteken fel tudunk venni. Nagyon sok könyv is felbukkan a játék során, ezek elég sok humort is tartalmaznak, vagy csak a terület történetét. Néhányuk rejtett helyen van, de a legtöbb elég könnyen megtalálható. Fegyverek Dan a játék elején mindössze csak a fél kezét tudja használni fegyverként, de ez hamar megváltozik. Még a kriptában megszerzi a kis kardot. A kardok és fegyverek nagy részét a Hősök Csarnokában szerzi meg a szinteken gyűjtött kelyhekért cserébe: különböző fajta balták és kalapácsok álnak rendelkezésére, természesen távolharci fegyverek is vannak: íjak és lándzsák. Néhány fegyvert azonban a pályákon is meg lehet szerezni, mint például a buzogányt, amit később fáklyaként is használhatunk. Ilyen fajta eszköz még a Dragon Armour, ami megvédi Dant a tűztől. Fontos még megemlíteni a csirkecombokat, ami sült csirkévé tudja változtatni az ellenfeleket. Ezeken kívül Daniel különböző védelemre szolgáló pajzsokat is megszerezhet, kezdve a réz pajzstól az arany pajzsig. A Lelkek Kelyhe Daniel minden szinten talál egy kelyhet (a kripta kivételével), amit csak a megfelelő számú ellenség megölése után vehet fel. Ezen tárgy segítségével juthat el a szint végén a Hősök Csarnokába. Néha a kelyheket elrejtik, és nem mindig a szint végén találhatóak meg, így Danielnek néha vissza kell térnie a szint elejére, hogy felvehesse azt. A Hősök Csarnokában a játékos kapcsolatot létesíthet a régi kor halott hőseivel, és tárgyakat is kaphat tőlük. A játék végén az "igazi" befejezést csak akkor kapjuk meg, ha az összes kelyhet megszereztük a játék során. Ellenségek A játék nagyon sokféle ellenséget tartalmaz, a játék elején először a zombikkal találkozunk. Daniel utazása során nagyon sok ellenséggel fog csatát vívni, egészen a törpéktől kezdve a démoni madárijesztőkön át Zarok személyi testőrei - ig. Természetesen minden ellenfélfajta energiája különbözik, és vannak ellenségek, amiket csak speciális fegyverekkel lehet megölni. Karakterek *Sir Daniel Fortesque - A játék főhőse. Peregrin Király lovagja volt, mielőtt meghalt. Ő volt az első halott a Zarok elleni nagy csatában, az emberek mégis Gallowmere hőseként emlékeznek rá. Mikor Zarok feléleszti a halottakat, véletlenül Danielt is feléleszti. Egy második esélyként Daniel bizonyítani tudja bátorságát és erejét Zarok sötét serege ellen. *Zarok, a varázsló - A játék főellenfele. Ő volt Peregrin Király tanácsadója és varázslója mielőtt száműzték őt. Bosszúból egy démokból álló hadsereggel tért vissza, hogy leigázza Peregrin birodalmát. A hadseregét azonban legyőzték, Gallowmere megmenekült. Zaroknak azonban még sikerült elmenekülnie, és újabb bosszút forralt... *Peregrin Király - Gallowmere volt királya. Ő küldte Sir Danielt Zarok legyőzésére. Később segít Danielnek a démonok legyőzésében. *Hősők - Canny Tim, Stanyer Iron Hewer, Bloodmonath Skull Cleaver, Woden the Mighty, Karl Sturnguard, Dirk Steadfast, RavenHooves the Archer, Imanzi Shongama és Megwynne Stormbinder, akik különböző fegyvereket, tárgyakat adnak Danielnek. Történet A történet 1286-ban kezdődik. Gallowmere harcosai egy gonosz varázsló, Zarok seregével harcolnak. Zarok egykoron Peregrin király (Gallowmere uralkodója) varázslója volt. Azonban kísérletei miatt a király száműzte. Zarok ekkor bosszút esküdött, ami most bekövetkezett. A hatalmas csatát végül Peregrin király csapata nyeri meg, azonban jelentős veszteségei vannak seregének. Többek között meghalt kedvenc lovagja, Sir Daniel Fortesque. A másik nagy veszteség pedig az, hogy Zarokot nem sikerült megölni: elmenekült. Száz évvel később Zarok visszatért. Varázslókönyve segítségével feléleszti a halottakat, azonban egy dologra nem számít: ezzel Sir Danielt is feltámasztja. Ebből a helyzetből adódik a játék kezdete: Sir Daniel Fortesque irányításával el kell jutnunk egészen Zarok kastélyáig, ahol meg kell küzdenünk a sötét varázslóval. Daniel nagyon sok helyen végigutazik, a temetőben kezdi, átutazik Gallowmere legnagyobb városán, eljut az elmegyógyintézetbe, később az erdőbe, ahol kiszabadítja a sötét démonokat. A démonok kiszabadítása után eljuthat a várba is, ahol találkozik magával Peregrin királlyal (pontosabban csak szellemével), aki arra kéri, rombolja le a kastélyt, és ezzel egyben ölje meg a sötét démonokat. Daniel ezt meg is teszi, épphogy el tud menekülni. Ezek után egy repülő kalózhajóra jut, ahol megküzd a hajó kapitányával és átveszi az irányítást a jármű felett: ennek segítségével eljut egészen Zarok kastélyáig, ahol a sötét varázsló ördögi időgépszerkezetén átjutva eljut a főellenség búvóhelyére. Itt először még természetesen nem küzd meg magával Zarokkal, a varázsló először csapatait küldi rá, melyet Daniel saját megmentett lelkei segítségével győz le. Ezek után Zarok Daniel ellen küldi legfőbb lovagját, Lord Kardokot, akit Dan sikeresen legyőz. Kardok legyőzése után Zaroknak nincs több választása, egy hatalmas szörnnyé alakulva ő maga küzd meg vele. Daniel most is győz, Zarok visszaváltozik, és egy utolsó csapásként beomlasztja az épületet. Ezzel azonban csak magát öli meg, mert Daniel sikeresen elmenekül, és egy hatalmas sas segítségével visszajut a kriptájába. A játék befejezése innen az összeszedett kelyhek számától függ. Ha a játékos összeszedte az összes kelyhet a játék során, Daniel a Hősök csarnokába jut, és egy elismert harcosként, régi bajtársai társaságában éli tovább „életét” a csarnokban. Azonban ha a játékos nem szerezte meg az összes kelyhet, Daniel csupán kriptájában lefekszik nyugvóhelyére, és örök álomra szenderül Fejlesztés A játék eredeti koncepcióját Chris Sorrell így írja le: A designt illető tervezési ötletek persze teljesen megvalósultak, ez érződik a játék során is, mivel a játék animátorai és grafikusai is ezek alapján dolgoztak. Paul Arnold és Andrew Barnabas, a játék zeneszerzői is ezekhez a javaslatokhoz tartották magukat a zenék elkészítésekor. A béta és demó verzió A játékhoz természetesen készült egy béta és demó verzió, melyeket ki is adtak. Számos különbség felfedezhető ezek között és az eredeti verzió között. A demó verzióban észrevehető jó pár különbség, a legszembetűnőbbek azonban a kivett pályák.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=86Rd6RKJvuw Az egyik pálya egy sárkányos üldözés, melyben a játékosnak egy sárkány elöl kéne menekülnie (ez egyébként visszautalható az egyik átvezetőre a váras pálya után, ahol Daniel ténylegesen találkozik egy sárkánnyal. Jason Wilson, a játék egyik tervezője azt mondta, kifutottak az időből, ezért vették ki a pályátYes it was glimpsed in that making of video. We simply were starting to run out of time so we made the decision to drop the level. / Kifutottunk az időből, ezért úgy döntöttünk, kivesszük a szintet), a másik ilyen kiszedett pályán pedig egy vonat segítségével kell utaznunk. Még számtalan különbséget felfedeztek a játék egyik rajongói fórumán, többek között olyan alap részleteket, mint a támadás animációja, az arany és életkijelző más grafikája.http://sirdanielfortesque.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=medievil&action=display&thread=527 Japán verzió thumb|200px|right|Sir Dan a japán verzióban Bár a véglegesen kiadott Japán verzióban nincs sok különbség az európai és amerikai változattól, azonban mégis van egy érdekesség. Mégpedig a főhős fején sisak van.http://sirdanielfortesque.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=medievil&action=display&thread=213 Jason Wilson, egy kérdésre válaszolva ezt mondta erről: Lemezborító és lemezek PAL (Európai)= SCES-00311-F-ALL.jpg|Elülső 1332136-medievilplat_eu_ps_front_super.jpg|Platina elülső CD.png|Lemez MediEvil - Back Cover PAL.JPG|Hátsó File:197892_93994_back.jpg|Platina hátsó SCES-00311-B-ALL.jpg|Váltakozó hátsó |-| NTSC (Amerikai)= MediEvil - Front Cover NTSC.jpg|Elülső MediEvil - Back Cover NTSC.jpg|Hátsó NTSC CD.png|Lemez |-| NTSC-J (Japán)= 185px-Medievil_jp_0001.jpg|Elülső SCPS-10081-B-ALL.jpg|Hátsó medievil_jp_0000.jpg|Lemez Hozzáadott tartalom Az eredeti játék doboza tartalmazott egy posztert, mely a MediEvil 2 - t hírdeti. A játékban a 19. századi Londonba utazhatunk. Emelett egy kisebb "használati útmutatót" is tartalmazott a doboz, melyben le volt írva a játék összes eleme, az ellenségek, fegyverek szintek, és hasonló dolgok, különböző tippek és ötletek is megtalálhatóak voltak benne. Zene A játék zenéjét Paul Arnold és Andrew Barnabas szerezte. Chris Sorrell, a játék tervezője azt kérte tőlük, hogy egy Danny Elfman műveihez (Karácsonyi lidércnyomás) hasonló zenét készítsenek. A kérés teljesült. Szintetizátorok segítségével a játék stílusához és hangulatához tökéletesen passzoló zene készült, melyet később a MediEvil: Resurrection - ben újra felhasználtak, természetesen felújítva és kissé átkomponálva. Később egy albumot is kiadtak, mely a játék zenéit tartalmazta. Fogadtatás |GSpot = 8.2/10 |IGN = 7.8/10 | rev1 = 576 Konzol | rev1Score = 95/100 }} A játék fogadtatása általában véve pozitív volt, a GameRankings oldalán 16 teszt alapján 80%-os átlagértékeléssel rendelkezik. Az IGN 7.8-as pontszámot adott neki, azonban kiemelte, hogy a játék egyáltalán nem hibátlan, legfőbb problémának a hangokat emelte ki. A GameSpot 8.2 pontra értékelte a játékot, itt a kameramozgást és hibás effekteket írták le legfőbb hibaként, pozitívumként pedig a történetvezetést és a pályák változatosságát vették. Az 576 Konzol tesztjében a 3D akció/platformjáték stílusát, küllemét az alábbi jelzőkkel írták le: bizarr, humoros, morbid, kissé szürrealista, ami így teljesen egyedülállóvá teszi. Kiemelik, hogy sok játék szokott elvérezni a rossz kamerakezelés miatt, ám a MediEvil megoldása egész jól sikerült. A cikkíró véleménye szerint a fejlesztők a Ghosts’n Goblins]című klasszikust próbálták új köntösbe bújtatni, külsőleg pedig a játék nagyon hasonlít Tim Burton Karácsonyi lidércnyomás (The Nightmare Before Christmas) című filmjére. Az irányításhoz nincs szükség sok gombra főként az ugrásra, illetve a kardozásra szolgáló gombok fognak kelleni, a játék pedig az ananlóg joyt és a Dual Shockot is támogatja. A játék 22 pályájából minden harmadikon egy főellenséggel kell megküzdeni, melyeknél néha túlzásba estek a fejlesztők a cikkíró szerint. Összességében korszakalkotónak nevezte és kiemelte a számos pozitív tulajdonságát, mint a csúcsszuper, real-time 3D grafikát, a hasonló stílusú PlayStation játékok között a legtökéletesebb fény-árnyék effekteket, az egyedülállóan szép, kellemes történethez illő zenéket és az akár 40 órát meghaladó játékidőt. Bagó Péter szerint a játékost azonban mégsem a fantasztikus jó grafika, az érdekes történet és a jól sikerült irányítás fogja megragadni, hanem a játék hangulata és 95%-ra értékelte a játékot. }} Készítők Galléria Screenshotok 150px-Ss1.jpg 150px-Ss2.jpg 150px-Ss3.jpg 150px-Ss4.jpg 150px-Ss5.jpg 150px-Ss6.jpg 150px-Ss7.jpg 150px-Ss8.jpg 150px-Ss9.jpg 150px-Ss10.jpg 150px-Ss11.jpg 150px-Ss12.jpg Videók Video:Promotional Trailer (US)|Promotional Trailer (US) Video:60 second TV advert (US)|60 másodperces TV reklám (US) Video:30 second TV advert (EU)|30 másodperces TV reklám (EU) Érdekesség *A Medievil az első olyan játékok közt volt, melyek támogatták a DualShock kontrollert Playstationre. *A játékból több mint 800.000 darabot adtak el világszerte. *A játék Mr.Alma emlékére készült. *A hivatalos weboldal szerint a játék 847 - ben játszódik, azonban a játék ezt megcáfolja, mivel 1386 az események igazi dátuma. *A játék japán verziójában Daniel fejvédőt hord. Jegyzetek en:MediEvil es:MediEvil it:MediEvil Kategória:Játékok